Heretofore there have been many different types of storage cabinets or the like provided. However, frequently it is desirable to use such a storage cabinet for storing articles therein of different sizes or, when the cabinet is made, it will not be known what sizes of articles are to be stored therein. Hence various efforts have been made to provide adjustable shelves and partition means in cabinets but all of such structures have been relatively costly to make, or they have been difficult to use or to adjust for receiving articles therein. Yet a further problem with storage cabinets is to provide one that does not have loose components therein that can be lost or broken and destroy the operativeness and effectiveness of the cabinets.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved storage cabinet or device particularly adapted for storing tape cassettes therein and which cabinets are characterized by the provision of an extra partition member therefor to make the device of a size for receiving either of two different sizes of cassettes therein depending upon the number of partition members used in the cabinet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy low cost but dependable storage device for articles, such as tape cassettes, and wherein the storage device is made from a plurality of molded members and with the cabinet having substantially no removable or loose parts therein.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage cabinet specifically adapted to receive either small or large cassettes therein depending upon the use of one or two removable vertically extending partition members in the storage cabinet and forming a portion of the storage means therefor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attractive inexpensive storage cassette cabinet and wherein movable front closure means are provided in the unit and wherein the partition members are flexible in one direction and they can be readily engaged with and disengaged from the cabinet as desired.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.